Hou Ken
'''Houken' is one of Zhao's "Three Great Heavens" and the most hated enemy of Ō Ki . He is also a War God, making him Kyou Kai's foretold enemy. Appearance He is a muscular man who has long black hair and a scar across his face. There are tattoos on his forearms. He wears a large cloak which goes up to his knees in length. Personality Houken is very alert of anyone's martial 'potential' and is even willing to kill those as young as Shin and Kyoukai in spite of them being children just because they might one day be a 'threat' to him. To him, there can only be one being that the heavens fear and that person is him. His daunting presence inspires fear in men, causing them to freeze up when they come face to face with him. Houken is also quite pragmatic and accepted beating Ō Ki when the general was shot in the back by an archer in spite of Ō Ki destroying his guandao. He always speaks in old chinese as seen saying "Thou" on many occasions. History Thinks of himself as a Bushin but is actually a failed "Path Seeker". He spent most of his time in the mountains training with his guandao. He appeared during the conquest of Bayou to fight Kyou, one of the Six Great Generals, as her presence drew him out of his training. Easily cutting through her elite bodyguards. She is killed by him in combat and he is, in turn, severely wounded by Ō Ki who gave him a scar across his face. Story Houken is first seen arriving at the Zhao royal capital of Kantan where he is given command over the state's army by King Toujou to devastate the Qin. He sets off from Baou with his generals when he hears that Ō Ki is coming with an army to fight their forces. They arrive at Bayou at the same time that Ō Ki's forces do and he asks Chousou why the Qin general does not attack. After the first battle, he retreats to the headquarters to rest leaving the Zhao strategist in charge of the army. Appearing at night in the campgrounds of Kanou and Rokuomi's armies, he begins to massacre the nearby troops. As he makes his way around the camp, his path lands across that of the Hi Shin unit and he cuts down several of them instantly. After declaring himself a calamity of the heavens, he continues to kill more Hi Shin members until Shin arrives to stop him from killing Bihei. He blocks all of Shin's attacks and dodges that of Kyou Kai before stating that they were the ones who summoned him and he would take their lives despite their age. When Kyou says that she did not do so, he tells her that it was their existence that drew him to the camp and reveals his name to all present. Houken attacks Shin, knocking him unconscious, when the two attempt to use a pincer manouvere against him and faces off against Kyou who begins the Priestess Dance. Abilities Houken is a master at using his guandao as he can instantly cut through multiple enemies with one swing. He is skilled enough to not only block multiple javelins thrown at him but redirect them to damage those nearby. His massive frame belies his impressive speed as he dodged Kyou Kai's attack, essentially moving as fast as the swift assassin herself. In addition to this, his constitution is superior to that of the Shiyuu as he outlasts Kyou Kai when she used the Priestess Dance to its furthest extent. He was able to follow her movements and block some of her moves when she was using the same technique that beheaded 5 assassins in the blink of an eye. Gallery 8.jpg|Houken easily beheads his foes deflect.jpg|Skillfully deflecting thrown javelins Lines From Houken: "The "violent god" that resides within me will not allow the existence of any other powerful warriors." Trivia Houken is similar to Riboku in that the show remove any skill/talent of those two as military commander(both very gifted commander) and replace that with pure martial skill. Chen Gong and Riboku respectively took all of their ability in the 'romance of the three kingdom' and this manga respectively. Though they differ in that Chen Gong in history was a below average advisor unlike Riboku who was undefeated in history. Category:Characters Category:Great Generals Category:Three Great Heavens Category:Zhao Category:Zhao Generals